Le Avventure di Harry e Penelope
by Selene Cherryblossom
Summary: Nella mia storia, Harry Potter ha una sorella maggiore, Penelope. Le vicende quindi si svolgono, in linea di massima, come nei libri, ma alcune sono vissute in prima persona da Penelope, invece che da Harry.
1. Il binario 9 e 34

1.

IL BINARIO NOVE E TRE QUARTI

Erano le 10.30 del primo settembre. Harry era stato letteralmente scaricato in stazione dai Dursleys ed aveva subito cercato il binario nove e tre quarti, indicato sul suo biglietto, per l'Hogwarts Express, ma senza successo: era tra i binari nove e dieci e non c'era nessuna traccia del binario nove e tre quarti. Decise quindi di chiedere ad un controllore lì vicino "Mi scusi, saprebbe dirmi dove trovare il binario nove e tre quarti?"

"Nove e tre quarti? Mi prendi in giro, ragazzino?"

"No, sto solo cercando il treno per Hogwarts..."

"Hogwarts? Non esiste una stazione simile." Senza aggiungere altro, l'uomo si allontanò. Harry stava per farsi prendere dal panico, quando un gruppo di persone passò dietro di lui ed udì un pezzo della loro conversazione "...pieno zeppo di _babbani_ come al solito!"

"_Sbaglio o quella donna ha detto 'babbani'? Devono essere maghi!_" Afferrò velocemente il carrello e seguì il gruppo. Insieme alla donna che aveva parlato, c'erano sei ragazzi dai capelli rossi, tutti della stessa tonalità tranne una, che li aveva di un rosso più scuro. Il suo viso gli sembrò in qualche modo familiare, ma non poteva averla incontrata in Privet Drive o nelle vicinanze.

Il gruppo si fermò e la donna domandò "Binario numero...?"

La più piccola esclamò "Nove e tre quarti! Mamma, perché non posso andare anch'io?"

"Perché sei ancora troppo piccola. Dai, Percy, va' tu per primo!" Il ragazzo più grande si avvicinò al pilastro che divideva i binari nove e dieci e, come per magia, scomparve nel muro. La donna continuò "Fred, ora tu!"

"Io non sono Fred! Sono George! E poi, donna, dici di essere nostra madre!"

"Oh scusa, George caro!"

"Te l'ho fatta, sono Fred!" Senza aggiungere altro, il ragazzo corse verso il pilastro, seguito a ruota dal gemello, per scomparire un paio di secondi dopo come il fratello maggiore. Harry non sapeva più cosa pensare: com'era possibile che scomparissero così? Forse era meglio se chiedeva alla signora "Mi scusi?" La donna, le due ragazzine e l'ultimo maschio si voltarono a guardarlo. "Oh ciao, caro. È il tuo primo anno ad Hogwarts? Anche per mio figlio Ronald!"

"Ehm sì. Mi chiedevo...Non so come raggiungere..."

"...Il binario nove e tre quarti?"

"Sì, esatto!"

"Oh non è affatto difficile, caro, non preoccuparti! Devi semplicemente..." Ma furono interrotti da una specie di urlo strozzato della ragazza più grande. La donna le domandò "Penny cara, non ti senti bene?"

"No, io...sì, Molly, sto bene è solo..." Si avvicinò ad Harry come se avesse di fronte un fantasma "Tu sei Harry?" Il bambino rimase di stucco: come faceva quella ragazza a sapere il suo nome? Allora forse si erano davvero già incontrati! "Sì, ci conosciamo?"

La ragazza arrossì e sembrò delusa per non essere stata riconosciuta "Sono Penelope, non ti ricordi di me?"

"No, mi dispiace molto..."

Lei sorrise tristemente, poi gli porse la mano "Ripartiamo da zero allora. Ciao, io sono Penelope. Penelope Potter!"

"Potter?" Lei annuì. "Siamo parenti?"

La ragazza annuì di nuovo ed aggiunse sorridendo "Sono tua sorella, Harry!" Il ragazzino rimase come pietrificato a tale notizia. Aveva una sorella? Com'era possibile che non l'avesse mai saputo? A quanto pare Penelope aveva una spiegazione "Immaginavo che i Dursley non ti avrebbero parlato di me. Io ti ho scritto tutti gli anni, a Natale, al tuo compleanno e anche senza un motivo particolare, solo per sentirti, ma immagino non ti abbiano mai consegnato quelle lettere..." Harry scosse la testa. La signora li interruppe "Cari, forse è meglio se raggiungete il binario, ormai sono le undici, il treno sta per partire! È stato un immenso piacere conoscerti, Harry caro! Spero di rivederti presto in circostanze pià tranquille. In bocca al lupo per la scuola!"

Penelope esclamò "Vieni, Harry, andiamo al binario insieme!" Il piccolo mago sorrise alla sorella molto sollevato, anche se ancora un po' scosso per l'inaspettata novità. Si disse che non aveva nulla di cui preoccuparsi, sembravano brava gente, sua sorella soprattutto, era molto beneducata e gentile. Seguendo Penelope, spinse il carrello contro il muro e, proprio quando pensava che vi avrebbe sbattuto contro, si ritrovò in una parte della stazione completamente diversa: davanti a lui c'era un binario con un treno a vapore rosso e nero con su scritto 'Hogwarts Express'. Uno dei due gemelli si avvicinò a loro "Hey Penny, come mai ci hai messo così tanto? Vieni, Lee ha portato qualche animale strano, Fred dice che è un ragno enorme!"

"Lo sai che odio i ragni! E comunque lascia che ti presenti Harry, mio fratello!"

"Oh ciao Harry, finalmente ti incontro! Penny mi ha fatto una testa così con le sue lagne da femmina '_Chissà se quei babbani hanno fatto leggere le lettere a Harry...E se Harry le ha lette ma non mi vuole rispondere?...Non vedo l'ora che Ron venga ad Hogwarts, perché vorrà dire che ci sarà anche Harry!_' Blah, blah blah!" Penelope diede una gomitata nel fianco di quello che doveva essere George, poi si voltò verso di lui "Inizia a salire sul treno, Harry! Io vado a vedere la schifezza che ha portato il mio amico e poi vengo a cercarti, così parliamo un po' se ti va..."

"Non vedo l'ora!" Penelope gli sorrise per un'ultima volta, prima che George la trascinasse via per mano. Harry non stava più nella pelle: non era ancora nemmeno arrivato a scuola che aveva incontrato una sorella che non sapeva manco di avere! Non la conosceva ancora, ma il pensiero di lei lo rassicurava, almeno ora non era più solo come credeva ed era quasi certo che lo avrebbe aiutato senza problemi, se lui si fosse rivolto a lei. E poi aveva davvero un bel sorriso. Prese le valige e salì sul treno: il suo viaggio nel mondo della magia aveva inizio!


	2. Sul treno

2.

SUL TRENO

Appena si furono allontanati abbastanza da Harry, Penelope si fermò e si voltò ridendo come una pazza verso George "Per tutti i folletti, non ci posso credere, finalmente ho incontrato Harry!"

Il ragazzo le sorrise, scrollando le spalle "Te l'avevamo detto che dovevi essere paziente."

"Chissà che impressione gli ho fatto. Voglio dire, ha appena scoperto di avere una sorella, non è una cosa facile da digerire dopo aver creduto di essere solo con quei babbani per undici anni!" Sentì due mani che si appoggiavano sulle sue spalle. Si voltò e vide Percy che le sorrideva "Il ragazzino con cui parlavi poco fa è chi penso?" Lei annuì sorridendo, mostrando i suoi denti perfettamente bianchi, e lui commentò "Non vedo l'ora di conoscerlo, allora! Sei nervosa?"

"Un po', ma dubito di esserlo quanto te, _prefetto_!"

"Hai visto la medaglia? Oh la mamma ci sta chiamando, andiamo a salutarla!" Si allontanò tutto impettito. George scosse la testa "_Hai visto la medaglia_? Impossibile non notarla, guarda come cammina!"

"Oh smettila, George! La tua è tutta invidia!"

"Se essere prefetto significa essere smorfioso come lui, no grazie! Contentissimo di essere come sono!"

La signora Weasley stava cercando di togliere una macchia dal naso di Ron, ma lui si divincolò. Sentirono Percy dire "Devo andare, madre, sono in testa al treno, nella carrozza dei prefetti."

"Perché, sei un prefetto, Percy?" chiese ironicamente Fred.

George continuò "Avresti dovuto dircelo, non ne avevamo idea!"

"Aspetta un attimo. Mi sembra che avesse accennato qualcosa una volta..."

"...o due..."

"Aspetta..."

"PER TUTTA L'ESTATE!" esclamarono in coro. Penelope diede una leggera sberla in testa ad entrambi, mentre il fratello maggiore, arrossito per la vergogna, diceva loro di stare zitti. Fred protestò "Non è giusto che a lui avete comprato vestiti nuovi!" A Molly si illuminarono gli occhi per l'orgoglio "Ma lui è prefetto! Comunque ragazzi, è meglio che andiate. Buona scuola! Mandatemi un gufo quando arrivate." Baciò Percy su una guancia e poi si rivolse ai gemelli "Voi due comportatevi bene quest'anno! Se ricevo un altro gufo perché avete fatto saltare in aria un gabinetto..."

"Saltare in aria un gabinetto? Non abbiamo mai fatto una cosa del genere!"

"Buon'idea però! Grazie mamma!"

"Non è divertente! E badate a Ron!" Si udì il fischio che annunciava la partenza imminente del treno. Molly strinse forte Penelope e la baciò su entrambe le guance, poi disse a tutti di sbrigarsi a salire. I cinque ragazzi si precipitarono a bordo, chiusero la porta e poco dopo il treno partì. Si sporsero dai finestrini per salutare la signora Weasley e Ginny. Quest'ultima scoppiò in lacrime, così le gridarono "Non piangere, Ginny, ti manderemo un sacco di gufi!"

"Ti manderemo la tavoletta di un gabinetto!"

"GEORGE!"

"Scherzavo, mamma!" Il treno aumentò la velocità e Ginny, ridendo e piangendo allo stesso tempo, iniziò a correre per vedere il più possibile i suoi fratelli e la sua amica, finché il marciapiedi non finì e li salutò con la mano.

Penelope appoggiò la schiena al finestrino e sospirò "Un altro anno ad Hogwarts sta per iniziare. Chissà cosa ne sarà di noi quest'anno!" Ron, un po' impacciato dal peso delle valige, si avviò alla ricerca di un posto per sedersi, mentre Fred corse a cercare Lee e il suo ragno. L'unico a rimanere con lei fu George, come sempre, il suo migliore amico "Ne vedremo delle belle, di quello puoi stare certa! E poi c'è Harry quest'anno, no?"

La ragazza sorrise "Ho aspettato tutto questo tempo di incontrarlo e ora che è qui non so che dirgli. Sono proprio una stupida!"

"Non è vero, credo sia normale. Siete fratello e sorella, ma in fondo non vi conoscete ancora. Tu però non ti preoccupare, qualcosa da dire lo troverete. Chissà quante domande sulla vostra famiglia e su di te avrà da farti e tu su di lui!"

"Il problema è che non potrò dargli tutte le risposte che cerca: sai che Silente mi ha fatto giurare di non dire alcune cose."

"Quel vecchietto a volte sembra matto, gli piace fare spesso il misterioso, lo sai, ma poi risulta sempre che ha ragione. Quando Harry sarà pronto, potrai dirgli tutto, vedrai. Ma ora basta parlare con me, va' a cercare tuo fratello!" Sorridendo, spinse la ragazza nel corridoio. Lei si voltò, gli sorrise riconoscente, e corse a cercare Harry.

Quando trovò il suo scompartimento, notò che era insieme a Ron. Stava dicendo"Non sapevo nulla della magia, o dei miei genitori o di Voldemort..." Ron trasalì, così domandò "Ho detto qualcosa di male?"

Penelope ridacchiò e si inserì nella conversazione "La maggior parte dei maghi non pronuncia il nome di Tu-Sai-Chi. Personalmente la trovo una cosa stupida, si ingigantisce solo la paura di lui, ma vabe, ognuno è libero di pensare come vuole." Harry le sorrise e spiegò "Non è che voglio sembrare coraggioso è che non sapevo non pronunciaste il suo nome. Vedi che ti dicevo prima, Ron? Ho ancora un sacco di cose da imparare, scommetto che sarò il peggiore della classe."

La ragazza cercò di consolare il fratellino "Ma no! Ci sono un sacco di ragazzi che vengono da famiglie babbane e poi guarda che nessuno della tua età ha mai usato una bacchetta, partite tutti dallo stesso livello! E poi per qualsiasi cosa io sono qui. Comunque, di che stavate parlando? Spero di non avervi interrotto!"

Ron scosse la testa "Gli stavo raccontando dei miei fratelli. Harry mi ha parlato dei suoi zii babbani."

Penelope si rabbuiò "Non erano brava gente, vero?"

Harry scosse la testa "Non mi hanno mai parlato di te. Mi dispiace davvero tanto."

"Silente mi aveva detto che non erano persone troppo gentili, ma credevo che almeno di me ti avessero detto qualcosa."

"No, purtroppo. Ma io credo sia perché loro non volevano avere nulla a che fare con la magia. Mi hanno tenuto nascosto per tutti questi anni che ero un mago, anche se ancora stento a crederci, e dei nostri genitori mi avevano solo detto che erano morti in un incidente stradale."

"UN INCIDENTE STRADALE? Come hanno potuto...Ma tu la sai la verità, Harry? Cioè, Silente mi ha fatto promettere di non parlarti di alcune cose...Io vorrei dirti tutto quello che vuoi sapere, ma lui vuole che tu sia pronto alla verità."

"Questo Silente sembra avere molte cose sotto controllo...è il preside di Hogwarts, giusto?"

"Sì, il migliore che potessimo avere! È un po' strano, ma molto divertente. Poi vedrai!"

Harry le sorrise, poi però si intristì "Hagrid mi ha detto che i nostri genitori sono stati uccisi da Vol...da Voi-Sapete-Chi."

"Erano degli ottimi maghi, Harry! Pochi erano bravi come loro a quei tempi."

"Anche Hagrid ha detto così. Ma se erano davvero così bravi, perché Tu-Sai-Chi è riuscito a uccidere loro e non me?"

Penelope arrossì violentemente "Ehm...diciamo che lui li ha colti di sorpresa. Anche lui era un mago molto potente, corrotto dalle arti oscure."

"Capisco. Tu dov'eri quella notte? Io non ricordo niente, solo un lampo di luce verde."

La sorella lo guardò tristemente e si limitò a rispondere "Io non ero in casa quella notte." Calò il silenzio, interrotto poco dopo dall'aprirsi della porta dello scompartimento. Un ragazzo dai capelli castani corti e una corporatura piuttosto possente entrò sorridendo "Penny, finalmente ti ho trovata!"

La ragazza si riscosse e sfoderò uno dei suoi sorrisi straordinari "Oliver! Come sono andate le vacanze?"

Il ragazzone stritolò la sorella di Harry in un abbraccio "Molto bene, grazie. Mi sono allenato un sacco e ho formulato nuove tecniche per le partite di quest'anno. Non vedo l'ora ricomincino gli allenamenti!"

"Lo so, Oliver, me l'hai scritto con almeno cinque gufi delle nuove tecniche, non me n'ero dimenticata. Quando pensavi di iniziare gli allenamenti? La seconda settimana?"

"Ma sei matta? Io pensavo domani sera." Proprio in quel momento sopraggiunse Percy. Il prefetto salutò con un certo distacco Oliver e poi si rivolse a Penelope, parlando tutto d'un fiato "Pensavo fosse meno dura stare dietro a quelli del primo anno. Oh Ron, sei qui! E tu sei Harry? Ciao, molto piacere. Beh è ora che continuo i giri di controllo prima che qualcuno si faccia male. Ci vediamo quando torno indietro." Sparì tutto trafelato. Oliver scoppiò a ridere "Ma non ha ancora capito che non ha a che fare con bambini dell'asilo?"

Penelope scrollò le spalle, ammiccando a Ron "Sai com'è fatto: si fa prendere dal senso del dovere e vi si attiene in modo troppo stretto."

Il ragazzone si guardò alle spalle ed esclamò "Per la barba di Merlino, sta arrivando Alicia, devo andare!"

"Non mi dire che avete di nuovo litigato..."

Allontanandosi, l'altro rispose sottovoce "Poi ti spiego." Ed anche lui sparì in corridoio. La ragazza scrollò la testa e si rivolse a Harry "Il prefetto è uno dei fratelli maggiori di Ron, mentre l'altro ragazzo si chiama Oliver Baston, è il portiere e capitano della squadra di Quidditch di Grifondoro. Conosci il Quidditch? E le quattro case di Hogwarts?"

Harry annuì "Sì, anche se non nei minimi dettagli. A Diagon Alley ho incontrato un ragazzo che mi diceva che non è il massimo entrare in Tassorosso, è vero? Tu sei in Grifondoro?"

"Sì. Anche tutti i fratelli di Ron sono in Grifondoro. Ora però non dovete sentirvi sotto pressione per la casa di cui farete parte. Non c'è nulla di male a essere Tassorosso. Diciamo che la peggiore è Serpeverde, perché tutti i prepotenti finiscono lì. Ma immagino ci siano delle eccezioni per ogni casa."

"Intanto però Voi-Sapete-Chi era un Serpeverde, giusto? Il ragazzo che ti dicevo voleva entrare anche lui in Serpeverde, lui non mi piaceva molto, spero solo di non capitare con lui. Tu a che anno sei?"

"Al terzo, insieme ai fratelli gemelli di Ron."

"Hai solo tredici anni? Mi sembravi più grande..."

Penelope arrossì "Beh ecco, io ho perso due anni di scuola, cioè, ho iniziato due anni dopo perché sono stata all'ospedale in coma per più di un anno..."

"Oh mio Dio, mi dispiace, non lo sapevo!"

"Non fa nulla, non potevi sapere. Ora sto bene, quindi direi che non c'è nessun problema a parlarne." Ma Harry capì che in realtà la sorella sembrava restia sull'argomento, quindi scelse di non chiederle altro a proposito. In quel momento una signora aprì la porta dello scompartimento e chiese loro "Desiderate qualcosa dal carrello?" Harry, che aveva saltato colazione, saltò in piedi per vedere cosa comprare, ma Ron arrossì e mugugnò che aveva dei panini. Penelope tirò fuori alcune monete dalla sua borsa nera e fece l'occhiolino a Harry "Offro io! Ci dia un po' di tutto, credo che mio fratello non abbia ancora assaggiato i nostri dolci." Ed era vero, Harry non aveva mai visto caramelle e cioccolatini simili! Assaggiò una Cioccorana e poi fu incuriosito dalle Gelatine Tutti i Gusti più Uno. Ron gli spiegò che tutti i gusti significava davvero tutti i gusti, una volta suo fratello George ne aveva mangiata una che sapeva di caccole.

Dopo pranzo, per l'ennesima volta, si aprì la porta dello scompartimento: un ragazzo un po' grassoccio, quasi in lacrime, domandò "Avete per caso visto un rospo? Non lo trovo più!"

Harry gli sorrise per incoraggiarlo "No, ma vedrai che salterà fuori!" E l'altro, giù di morale, richiuse la porta. Penelope disse che l'animale di Harry, la civetta bianca, era molto bella, mentre lei aveva un vecchio gatto nero, in giro sul treno da qualche parte. Ron mostrò loro il suo topo, Crosta, nonostante la ragazza l'avesse già visto, essendo appartenuto a Percy, e poi provò a farlo diventare giallo con un incantesimo. Di nuovo si aprì la porta dello scompartimento: era di nuovo il ragazzino del rospo, accompagnato stavolta da una bambina con già indosso l'uniforme di Hogwarts "Avete visto un rospo? Neville l'ha perso." Aveva un tono di voce da saputella, capelli castani cespugliosi e denti davanti piuttosto sporgenti. Ron scrollò la testa "Gli abbiamo già detto di no."

"Hey, stai facendo un incantesimo! Vediamolo!" Ma, nonostante la formula magica pronunciata da Ron, non accadde nulla. La bambina gli chiese "Sicuro che quello sia un vero incantesimo? Io ne ho provati un paio a casa e mi sono riusciti tutti, nonostante nella mia famiglia sia l'unica ad essere una strega! Ho imparato tutto a memoria dai libri. Comunque, sono Hermione Granger e voi siete...?"

"Ron Weasley."

"Io sono Penelope Potter e lui è mio fratello Harry!"

La ragazzina si voltò a bocca aperta verso Harry "So tutto di te, naturalmente! Ho comprato un paio di libri in più, per interesse personale, e tu sei citato in _Storia moderna della magia_, _Grandi Eventi magici nel Ventesimo secolo_ e _Ascesa e declino delle Arti oscure_!"

Harry rimase stupito "Sono davvero in quei libri?"

"Ma certo! Com'è possibile che tu non li abbia letti? Voglio dire, parlano di te, sei direttamente interessato!"

Penelope aggrottò la fronte, seccata per quel commento "Hermione, non stavate cercando il rospo di Neville?"

"Giusto, è meglio andare. Ci vediamo ad Hogwarts! Forse sarebbe meglio se vi cambiaste, non dovrebbe mancare molto all'arrivo." Non appena i due furono usciti, Ron esclamò "In qualunque casa saremo, spero non sia la sua!" Tutti e tre scoppiarono a ridere. Penelope andò in bagno a cambiarsi, intanto Ron iniziò a spiegare a Harry cos'era il Quidditch, mentre anche loro indossavano la divisa di Hogwarts.

I due amici avevano appena finito di cambiarsi, quando la porta si aprì. Pensavano fosse Penelope di ritorno, invece erano tre ragazzi: uno era il biondino che Harry aveva incontrato a Diagon Alley, gli altri due invece avevano un'aria piuttosto stupida ed erano di corporatura a dir poco spessa. Il biondino esclamò "È vero quello che dicono allora: Harry Potter è in questo scompartimento. Sei tu, vero?"

"Sì, sono io." Harry squadrò gli altri due ragazzi: a guardarli bene avevano un'aria minacciosa. Il biondo spiegò "Loro sono Tiger e Goyle. E io sono Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. " Ron soffocò una risatina con un colpo di tosse, ma Draco se ne accorse "Credi che il mio nome sia buffo, vero? Capelli rossi, lentiggini, e più figli di quelli che possono permettersi: tu devi essere un Weasley, in base a quanto mi ha detto mio padre." Tornò a rivolgersi ad Harry "Scoprirai presto che alcune famiglie di maghi sono migliori di altre, Potter. Non vorrai mica fare amicizia con le persone sbagliate! In questo posso aiutarti io." Gli porse la mano, per stringere quella di Harry, ma quest'ultimo non si mosse "Credo di poter riconoscere da solo le persone sbagliate, grazie."

Malfoy non arrossì, ma le sue guance si tinsero appena di rosa "Attento Potter, se non sarai più gentile, farai la stessa misera fine dei tuoi genitori. Anche loro hanno scelto di stare dalla parte sbagliata. Continua a frequentare..." Ma si intterruppe non appena vide Penelope entrare "Buonasera, Draco."

Il rosa sulle guance di Malfoy divenne più intenso "Penelope. Stavo giusto salutando tuo fratello."

"Così ho sentito. Fuori di qui ora. Porgi i miei saluti a tua madre." Il biondo, tornato del suo colorito pallido normale annuì, abbassando lo sguardo, e fece cenno alle sue 'guardie del corpo' di uscire. Non appena mise un piede fuori dalla porta, Penelope aggiunse in tono altamente ironico "Oh e naturalmente anche i miei più sentiti saluti al paparino!" Quando il trio si fu allontanato, Harry domandò a Penelope "Conosci Malfoy?"

"Purtroppo sì. Sua madre è la sorella della donna che mi ha cresciuta. Lei è a posto, ma il marito, Lucius, era un sostenitore di Tu-Sai-Chi. E Draco, come ho già avuto modo di notare in più occasioni, sta ripercorrendo le sue stesse orme." Una voce riecheggiò in tutto il treno "Tra cinque minuti arriveremo ad Hogwarts. Siete pregati di lasciare i vostri bagagli sul treno, verranno trasportati alla scuola separatamente." Penelope sfoderò un sorriso a trentadue denti "Siamo arrivati!"


	3. La cerimonia di smistamento

3.

LA CERIMONIA DI SMISTAMENTO

Era passata quasi un'ora dall'arrivo alla stazione di Hogsmeade. Penelope era seduta insieme a tutta la scuola ai tavoli delle quattro case, aspettando l'ingresso degli studenti del primo anno. Percy, alla sua destra, si dondolava avanti e indietro, nervoso: finita la cerimonia e la cena, avrebbe dovuto scortare i nuovi Grifondoro alla Sala Comune; alla sua sinistra Oliver Baston parlava a macchinetta di tecniche di allenamento con Fred e George, seduti davanti a loro. Vicino a Fred sedeva Angelina Johnson, loro compagna di classe. Penelope chiamò "Psst, Angelina?"

"Oh ciao Penny! Scusa se non ti sono venuta a cercare sul treno, ma George mi ha detto che eri con tuo fratello, così ho preferito non disturbarti. E lo stesso hanno pensato Alicia e Katie."

Penelope si alzò e corse dall'altra parte del tavolo per sedersi tra Angelina e Katie "È vero che Oliver e Alicia hanno litigato di nuovo?"

Katie annuì "Alicia ha detto che lui le ha dedicato poca attenzione quest'estate: rispondeva a mala pena ai suoi gufi e non ha voluto che si incontrassero manco una volta!"

Angelina aggiunse con aria pettegola "A quanto pare, però, Oliver ha scritto gufi a un'altra. Alicia non sa chi, ma ha trovato delle lettere nel cassetto della sua scrivania. Purtroppo non ha fatto in tempo a leggerle."

Penelope arrossì "Non ha notato nessun particolare delle lettere, che possa farle intuire chi le ha spedite?"

"A noi non ha detto niente. Perché?"

"No, così, per sapere..." Ma a Katie non sfuggì il suo imbarazzo, lo capì dal modo in cui corrugò la fronte. Le porte della Sala Grande si aprirono per far entrare la professoressa McGranitt "Gli studenti del primo anno sono nella stanza qui accanto. Siete pregati di tornare ai vostri posti e attenderli in silenzio." Penelope corse al suo posto. Non appena si sedette, Oliver le prese la mano sotto il tavolo e gliela strinse "Nervosa per Harry?"

"Un po'. Spero tanto sia in Grifondoro. Sia perché lo vorrei io, sia perché mi pareva di aver capito che lui volesse venire con noi."

"Andrà tutto bene, vedrai." Le porte della Sala Grande si riaprirono: la professoressa McGranitt stavolta era seguita da una fila di studenti del primo anno. Quando la donna arrivò davanti al tavolo degli insegnanti, Penelope scorse Harry tra Ron e un ragazzo dai capelli color sabbia e lo salutò, cercando di incoraggiarlo: il fratello aveva un'aria sperduta...L'insegnante di Trasfigurazione sistemò uno sgabello davanti al tavolo dei professori con sopra il Cappello Parlante. Questo iniziò a cantare. Era divertente ogni volta guardare le facce stupite degli studenti del primo anno quando capivano che quello non era un semplice vecchio cappello rattoppato. Quando il Cappello ebbe finito, la professoressa srotolò una pergamena ed iniziò a chiamare gli studenti "Abbott Hannah?" La bambina finì in Tassorosso; la prima Grifondoro, invece, fu una certa Lavanda Brown. Fu poi il turno di Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger e Neville Paciock. Dopo un paio di ragazzi, venne chiamato "Malfoy Draco?" Penelope alzò un sopracciglio e, quando udì il Cappello urlare "SERPEVERDE!" dopo aver appena sfiorato la testa del biondino, emise un sospiro di sollievo "_Proprio come il paparino._" Ormai rimanevano in pochi da essere chiamati. Quando la McGranitt esclamò "Potter Harry?" la sala fu percorsa da un forte brusio. Penelope odiava che facessero così: anche quando avevano saputo che era sua sorella, le avevano mormorato alle spalle per settimane, figurarsi ora che Harry Potter in carne ed ossa, il 'bambino sopravvissuto', era lì! Strinse più forte la mano di Oliver e lui intrecciò le dita alle sue, sorridendole incoraggiante. Stavolta il Cappello ci mise più tempo del solito a decidere, sembrava quasi lo facesse apposta per tenerla sulle spine. Poi finalmente esclamò "GRIFONDORO!" Penelope schizzò in piedi applaudendo; Fred e George si misero a fischiare con due dita in bocca e ad urlare "Abbiamo i Potter, abbiamo i Potter!" Percy strinse la mano ad Harry con fervore, sorridendo e facendogli posto vicino a Penny; anche Baston gli strinse la mano; Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa, il fantasma di Grifondoro, gli diede quella che sarebbe dovuta essere una pacca sulla spalla; Hagrid, dal tavolo dei professori, gli mostrò i pollici verso l'alto e, in mezzo al tavolo, Albus Silente gli sorrise, facendogli l'occhiolino. Penelope sorrise radiosa al fratello "Hai visto che sei in Grifondoro? Sono così felice! Vediamo dove viene smistato Ron!" Come tutti i fratelli, anche Ronald venne mandato in Grifondoro e, prima di lui, un certo Dean Thomas, un ragazzo di colore. Percy era entusiasta per il fratello "Ben fatto, Ron, ben fatto!"

Quando anche l'ultimo ragazzo, Blaise Zabini, fu smistato, in Serpeverde, la McGranitt portò via il Cappello e lo sgabello ed il preside si alzò in piedi per il suo solito discorso d'inizio. Non appena ebbe finito, ad un suo battito di mani, i piatti dorati si riempirono di cibo e il banchetto ebbe inizio. Harry era rimasto colpito dal concetto di Silente di dire due parole, cioè "Pigna, pizzicotto, tigre, manicotto", così chiese a Penelope "Ma è matto?"

"Chi? Silente? Certo che no! Lui è un genio! Il miglior mago del mondo! Però sì, in effetti è anche un po' matto. Vuoi un po' di arrosto?" Harry parve accorgersi delle montagne di cibo che erano sul tavolo solo in quel momento. Penelope gli chiese "Qualcosa non va? Non hai fame?"

"Ne ho molta, è solo che non sono abituato a vedere così tanta roba buona. I Dursley poi mi obbligavano a fare le diete di mio cugino Dudley, non potevo mangiare molto."

"Allora dacci dentro ora che puoi! Per tutti i folletti, queste patate sono ottime!" La sorella aveva ragione, era tutto delizioso. Sir Nicholas si rivolse ai nuovi Grifondoro "Spero che ci aiuterete a vincere la Coppa delle Case quest'anno! Grifondoro non è mai stata così tanti anni senza vincerla, i Serpeverde l'hanno vinta sei anni di fila! Il Barone Sanguinario, il fantasma di Serpeverde, sta diventando insopportabile!"

Quando ormai quasi tutti avevano la pancia piena, iniziarono a parlare delle proprie famiglie. Seamus Finnigan disse "Mia mamma è una strega, mio padre un babbano. Lei gli ha detto di essere una strega solo quando si sono sposati. Per lui è stato uno shock!" Tutti, nelle vicinanze, scoppiarono a ridere. Ron domandò "E tu, Neville?" Il sorriso di Penelope si spense, mentre il ragazzino rispondeva "Beh ecco mi ha cresciuto mia nonna. Lei è una strega, ma in famiglia hanno tutti pensato per anni che fossi un magonò. Il mio prozio cercava sempre di prendermi alla sprovvista per farmi usare la magia istintivamente, ma non succedeva mai nulla. Poi, a 8 anni, mi stava tenendo per una caviglia fuori dalla finestra, quando la mia prozia gli offre una meringa e lui, per sbaglio, lascia la presa. Per fortuna non mi sono fatto niente. Erano tutti così sollevati, mia nonna era talmente felice che è scoppiata a piangere. Il mio prozio invece mi ha regalato il rospo." Dall'altra parte del tavolo Percy e Hermione stavano parlando a macchinetta delle lezioni. Harry si girò verso Penelope e le chiese "Tu come ti trovi nella famiglia dove sei ora?"

"Molto bene. Sono stata decisamente più fortunata di te. Andromeda è una strega, ma suo marito è babbano. Hanno anche una figlia, che ha tre anni più di me e andiamo molto d'accordo, anche se lei è una pasticciona!" Baston, che non aveva staccato gli occhi di dosso a Penelope per tutta la sera, le disse in un orecchio "Che dici, è ora di andare a letto? Domani volevo alzarmi alle sei per correre sul lago. Vieni con me?" La ragazza guardò Harry, incerta se stare con lui o con Oliver. Harry le sorrise "Vai pure, se vuoi. Io resto qui con Ron, non ti preoccupare. Non voglio che trascuri i tuoi amici per me."

"Ma ho atteso così tanto per stare con te..."

Harry notò quanto fosse arrossita nel dire ciò "Beh anch'io non vedo l'ora di conoscerti completamente, ma sei libera di fare cosa vuoi. Domani sarò di nuovo qui e tu anche." Penelope abbracciò Harry, che subito rimase stupito per tutto quell'affetto, ma poi ricambiò sorridente. Non era stato abituato ad essere coccolato dai Dursley. Penelope disse ad Angelina che la aspettava ai dormitori. Stava per dirlo anche ad Alicia, un paio di posti più avanti, ma lo sguardo inferocito di lei le fece cambiare idea, così si incamminò con Oliver verso i dormitori senza aggiungere altro. Forse Alicia aveva capito che il suo ragazzo aveva scritto a lei durante l'estate. Non voleva litigare con lei: è vero, Oliver le era sempre piaciuto, aveva dei modi molto gentili ed era un ragazzo molto bello, ma, essendo il ragazzo di una sua amica, cercava di non prendersi una cotta per lui, anche se ciò a volte era davvero difficile. In realtà, in quel momento, le piaceva Percy. Non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di confidarlo a nessuno, perché sapeva che l'avrebbero presa tutti in giro. Percy pensava quasi sempre alle lezioni, ai compiti e ai doveri di prefetto ora, però con lei parlava spesso di altro. Erano quelli i momenti in cui le faceva battere il cuore all'impazzata. I suoi pensieri furono interrotti da Baston "A cosa pensi? Sei così seria!"

La ragazza avvampò "A niente! Sono solo stanca."

"Stai mentendo, non mi freghi!"

"E va bene: uscendo dalla Sala Grande non mi è sfuggito lo sguardo pestifero di Alicia rivolto a me. Si può sapere che hai fatto stavolta? Le ragazze mi hanno detto che ha visto le mie lettere nella tua scrivania."

"Per tutti i Leprecauni, ha capito che erano tue?"

"Per fortuna no, ma quando me l'hanno detto l'ho capito io! Ma dallo sguardo di prima credo che ci sia arrivata. Perché avete litigato?"

"Beh lei voleva che andassi a dormire da lei il trentuno, così potevamo venire a Kings' Cross insieme, ma io le ho detto di no, perché sai com'è mia madre, no? Mi vuole a casa il più possibile!"

"Io lo so, ma Alicia anche?"

"Gliel'ho detto, ma ha pensato che fossi io che non volevo stare con lei, visto che non ho voluto vederla per tutta l'estate."

"Perché non l'hai voluta incontrare? È la tua ragazza, Oliver!"

"Volevo un po' di tempo per pensare ad alcune cose...E poi con lei ultimamente non mi trovo molto bene, tende ad essere troppo soffocante."

"So che a volte è molto insistente e ha un carattere un po' difficile, ma è comunque la tua ragazza, dovresti accettarla così com'è."

"_Caput Draconis_. Buonasera signora, la trovo bene, non è cambiata di una virgola dall'anno scorso! Dopo di te, Penny." Offrì una mano a Penelope e la aiutò a salire l'alto gradino per entrare nella Sala Comune di Grifondoro "Forse hai ragione o forse dovrei prendermi una pausa e riflettere se vale davvero la pena sopportare così tanto per Alicia."

"Qualunque decisione prenderai, spero sia quello giusta. È meglio andare a dormire ora. Ci vediamo domani mattina, alle sei qui?"

"Perfetto! Sogni d'oro, Penny!"

"'Notte, Oliver!"


	4. Primo giorno di scuola

4.

PRIMO GIORNO DI SCUOLA

Quando alle sei meno un quarto suonò la sveglia, Penelope si pentì di aver accettato l'invito di Oliver ad andare a correre. Si vestì in fretta, indossando una comoda tuta, in silenzio, cercando di non svegliare Alicia e Angelina, poi scese nella Sala Comune. Oliver era già lì che la aspettava "Buongiorno! È per caso passato un tornado nei vostri dormitori?"

Penelope biascicò "Perché?"

Il ragazzo le accarezzò piano i capelli per pettinarglieli "Perché i tuoi capelli erano peggio di quelli della donna rachitica del dipinto del quarto piano!"

"Son troppo stanca pure per provare vergogna. Usciamo? Magari l'aria fresca mi sveglierà." Sbadigliò.

Dopo un'ora passata in silenzio a correre, Oliver si fermò e si sedette su una roccia. "Sei sveglia ora?" In risposta ricevette un calcio leggero su una gamba. "Volevo ringraziarti per avermi consigliato ieri sera."

"Hai preso una decisione?"

"Non ancora. Non è facile."

"Forse non sono affari miei, ma questa situazione non mi piace. Cioè, ultimamente Alicia si offende sempre con me, per un motivo o per l'altro. E il fatto che sia gelosa di me, quando non ce n'è motivo..."

"So cosa intendi. Io credo sia gelosa di te da quando sei entrata nella squadra di Quidditch al suo posto."

"Lei ci teneva molto e il fatto di essere solo una riserva ora le scoccia."

"Lo so, e mi dispiace, ma io sono il capitano e devo pensare al bene della squadra. Che mi colpisse un Bolide se quanto sto per dire non è vero: tu giochi molto meglio di lei! Quando ti ho visto alle selezioni come Cacciatrice non ho potuto non prenderti in squadra. Il modo in cui voli e il modo in cui confondi l'altro portiere...sei fanstastica! Anche Angelina e Katie sono molto brave, ognuna a suo modo, e, tra tutte, Alicia purtroppo era la peggiore."

"A volte la verità fa male, Oliver, e lei l'ha provato sulla sua pelle. Credo sia meglio tornare alla Torre, voglio farmi una doccia prima di andare a lezione."

Quando Penelope scese a far colazione, la professoressa McGranitt stava consegnando ai Tassorosso gli orari delle lezioni, ma, quando le passò accanto, la fermò "Signorina Potter, la sua tabella di orari. Come mai in ritardo per la colazione stamattina?"

"Sono andata a correre con Baston, per rimetterci in forma prima dell'inizio degli allenamenti di Quidditch."

La donna ridacchiò emozionata "Oh avete già pensato al Quidditch! Molto bene! Quest'anno dobbiamo vincere il torneo! Vada a mangiare una bella colazione prima che sia ora di andare a lezione. Buona giornata!"

"Anche a lei, professoressa!" Si voltò verso la cima del tavolo di Grifondoro, dove si sedevano sempre i suoi compagni, e vide Harry che le faceva ciao con la mano "Buongiorno, Harry! Dormito bene? Pronto a iniziare le lezioni?"

"Un po' nervoso."

"Tranquillo, andrà tutto bene! George, mi fai posto?" Non appena si sedette, Oliver le mise davanti un piatto con due fette biscottate con burro e marmellata di arance, la sua preferita, una tazza di caffé ed un bicchiere di spremuta. Angelina la guardò stupita "Come mai oggi mangi tutta quella roba, Pepe?"

"Ho fame."

"Ma non avevi sempre lo stomaco chiuso appena alzata?" Penelope stava per dirle che era andata a correre con Oliver, ma lo sguardo di ammonimento del ragazzo le fece cambiare idea "Beh io...non lo so, ho fame e basta. Che c'è di male ad aver fame?" Di nuovo, come la sera prima, lo sguardo di Katie le fece quasi paura: la dodicenne sentiva puzza di bruciato. Decise così di cambiare argomento "Allora, Harry, quale sarà la tua prima lezione?"

"Erbologia. È fuori nelle serre, vero?"

"Sì, ma vi accompagna la professoressa Sprite la prima volta, non ti perderai ad andarci."

"Perdermi?"

"Oh sì, impossibile non perdersi ad Hogwarts i primi giorni! Tranquillo, i professori chiudono un occhio se le prime volte arrivi in ritardo. La mia prima lezione invece è Pozioni. Se non fosse con Piton, direi che sarebbe un bell'inizio di settimana."

"Nemmeno a me piace molto quel Piton: ieri sera mi guardava male a cena."

"Cerca di non farci caso. Vuole far sentire tutti ignoranti, a parte i suoi Serpeverde. È il Direttore della loro Casa."

Fred, seduto alla sua sinistra, si intromise nel discorso "Ma la nostra Pepe non gli ha mai dato motivo di toglierci punti!"

George spiegò "Tua sorella è una specie di genio nel fare le pozioni! Deve avere una predisposizione o qualcosa del genere, perché in tre anni non l'ho mai vista sbagliare un ingrediente!"

Penelope arrossì "Mi piace come materia, tutto lì."

"Sì, come le piace Trasfigurazione!"

"La McGranitt qualche giorno trasfigurerà uno scarafaggio in una statua per lei!"

"La adora!"

"È la sua cocca!"

Percy, che aveva ascoltato la conversazione, sbottò "Piantatela, voi due! Fate sembrare una colpa andare bene a scuola! Penny, io sono molto orgoglioso di te, non ascoltarli."

"Grazie, Percy." I professori si alzarono dal loro tavolo e si avviarono verso l'uscita della Sala Grande: tempo di iniziare le lezioni!

Alle undici, alla lezione di Antiche Rune al sesto piano, di Grifondoro c'erano solo Penelope ed Angelina. Era il loro terzo anno, quindi avevano dovuto scegliere due materie in più. Penelope ed Angelina avevano scelto anche Divinazione, mentre Fred, George e Lee Cura delle Creature Magiche e Babbanologia; Alicia invece Aritmanzia e Babbanologia. La professoressa Babbling spiegò loro cosa avrebbero fatto durante l'anno scolastico, poi fece leggere ad alta voce un ragazzo di Tassorosso la pagina cinque del libro di testo.

Quando le due amiche scesero a pranzo, i loro compagni erano già tutti seduti. Penelope si sedette tra Percy e Hermione Granger e chiese a Ron e Harry come avevano trovato le prime lezioni. Il fratello rispose "Abbiamo iniziato a imparare il primo incantesimo a Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure!"

"Si chiama _Flipendo_."

"Serve a spostare gli oggetti!"

Hermione Granger, un po' rudemente, commentò "Credo che lei sappia già a cosa serve: è al terzo anno!" Penelope ridacchiò per non essere scortese con la ragazzina so-tutto. Harry prese una coscia di pollo da un vassoio "Sai, è un tipo un po' strano Raptor. E non parlo del balbettio."

"Sì, quel turbante non migliora di certo la sua immagine."

Ron domandò con la bocca piena di carote "Ma secondo voi lo porta sempre?"

Fred rispose "Secondo me sì, perché ci tiene dell'aglio dentro per scappare dal vampiro che lo perseguita. Avete sentito come puzza la sua classe?"

Percy cambiò argomento "Penny, com'è andata la prima lezione di Antiche Rune?"

"Bene, non abbiamo fatto altro che leggere l'introduzione del libro di testo."

"Se per le prossime lezioni hai bisogno di aiuto, sai dove trovarmi."

L'ultima ora di quel giorno Penelope ed Angelina avevano l'altra nuova materia, Divinazione. Col fiatone dopo aver salito le scale della Torre Nord, le due ragazze si sedettero ad un tavolino su due comodi cuscini. Quando la classe fu piena, la professoressa Cooman chiuse la porta "Benvenuti a Divinazione! È un piacere vedervi finalmente in carne ed ossa!" Le due amiche si scambiarono uno sguardo confuso. La donna proseguì "Sono la professoressa Sibilla Cooman. Alcuni di voi forse non mi hanno mai vista, scendo raramente nella confusione quotidiana, perché ritengo offuschi il mio Occhio Interiore. La mia materia è la più complessa tra le arti magiche: se non avete il dono della Vista, avrete scarso successo. Molte streghe e maghi, per quanto possano avere talento nel campo delle esplosioni, degli odori e delle sparizioni improvvise, non sono purtroppo in grado di penetrare i misteri velati del futuro. Ho deciso comunque di dedicare il primo trimestre alla Lettura delle Foglie di Tè e nel secondo passeremo alla Lettura della Mano." Improvvisamente prese la mano di Angelina e le disse "Un uomo dai capelli rossi ti spezzerà il cuore, mi dispiace tanto." Non appena si fu voltata, la ragazza si girò verso Penelope con uno sguardo a dir poco interrogativo. La bionda insegnante continuò "Nell'ultimo trimestre passeremo alla Sfera di Cristallo, sempre se avremo concluso i Presagi di Fuoco, visto che a febbraio sarete decimati da una terribile epidemia di influenza, io stessa rimarrò senza voce. Per non parlare del periodo intorno a Pasqua, quando qualcuno di voi ci lascerà per sempre." La classe era ammutolita, ma la Cooman parve non notarlo "Formate delle coppie, prendete una tazzina da questo tavolo, venite da me a riempirla di tè, poi sedetevi e bevete finché non restano i fondi. Fateli roteare nella tazzina tre volte con la mano sinistra, poi rovesciate la tazza sul piattino e passatela al vostro compagno per la lettura. Interpreterete il risultato aprendo il libro a pagina sei." Quando Penelope ed Angelina ebbero finito di bere il tè, fecero come la professoressa aveva detto e si scambiarono le tazzine. Angelina chiese scettica "Allora tu cosa vedi nella mia?"

"Mmm, sembrerebbero delle colline..."

La Cooman proprio in quel momento stava passando vicino a loro e si fermò a controllare "Benissimo, mia cara! E cosa significa?"

"Il libro dice _Piccoli ostacoli in arrivo_."

"Perfetto! Tieniti pronta, quindi, occhi dolci. Il tuo turno ora." Angelina, dopo essere rimasta un attimo interdetta per come l'insegnante l'aveva chiamata, guardò i fondi di tè dell'amica "Forse un pesce? Indica grande fortuna."

"Eccellente, mie care! Come ho detto ai vostri compagni, per la prossima volta preparate un tema, anzi, un elenco dei fondi di tè interpretati ogni giorno fino a mercoledì prossimo escluso." Mentre aspettavano che tutti finissero di leggere i fondi di tè, Angelina prese un foglio di pergamena ed iniziò a prendere appunti. O almeno è quello che pensò Penelope, finché l'amica non le passò quel foglio e lesse: _Katie dice che sei stata tu a spedire le lettere a Baston. È vero?_

Rispose: _Sì, ma non erano niente di compromettente, abbiamo solo parlato di allenamento di Quidditch, sai com'è Oliver!_

_Sì, ma Alicia ce l'ha a morte con te ora. Per quello non si siede più vicino a noi al tavolo ai pasti. Dice che le vuoi rubare il ragazzo._

_Allora tu dille che a me piace un altro!_

_Davvero? E chi sarebbe?_

_Mi vergogno..._

_E dai!_

_Mi prenderete in giro giorno e notte..._

_Prometto che non lo faremo!_

_E va bene...Percy..._

_PER LA BARBA DI MERLINO!_

_Hai promesso!_

_Ok, non dirò niente..._

_A te piace qualcuno?_

_Beh mi piaceva Charlie, lo sai, ma ora che ha finito la scuola ed è andato in Romania mi devo trovare qualcun altro, tanto lui non ha nemmeno mai ricambiato. Peccato che Baston sia il ragazzo di Alicia, lui sì che è un bel bocconcino, non trovi?_

_Sì, ma, come hai detto tu, è già occupato._

_AH AH hai ammesso che ti piace!_

_Non era una confessione d'amore, Ang.! Ho anch'io un paio d'occhi per vedere quant'è carino..._

_...e muscoloso..._

_...e gentile..._

_...e premuroso..._

_...e bravo a giocare a Quidditch...Sarà meglio bruciare sta pergamena, se la leggesse Alicia non oso immaginare come reagirebbe..._

_Ahahah hai completamente ragione, sorella!_

La sera, nella Sala Comune di Grifondoro, erano tutti piuttosto stanchi. Penelope si sedette su un divano a parlare con Harry delle lezioni della giornata. Rimasero insieme per circa due ore, ad imitare in modo buffo la Cooman e Raptor, poi Harry andò a dormire insieme a Ron. Visto che di solito era abituata a stare sveglia fino quasi all'una, Penelope tirò fuori dalla borsa il libro di Antiche Rune ed iniziò a leggere i due capitoli che la professoressa aveva dato per compito. Aveva letto poco più di due pagine, che il posto del fratello venne preso da Percy, con grande sorpresa della ragazza. Le chiese "Stanca?"

"Da morire..." Rispose sbadigliando "Tu?"

"Angelina mi ha detto che non hai ben capito il secondo capitolo del libro di Antiche Rune."

"Cosa? Io..." Angelina le stava facendo segno di stare zitta dall'altra parte della Sala Comune. Percy, per fortuna, non si accorse di nulla e le disse "Non ti preoccupare, non c'è niente di cui vergognarsi! In realtà non è complicato, devi solo fare attenzione ad alcuni passaggi. Guarda." Le andò ancora più vicino, prendendole delicatamente di mano il libro, ed iniziò a leggere alcune frasi tenendo il libro alzato a metà strada tra di loro. Ora la strega aveva capito che significava tutto ciò: la sua amica, dopo aver scoperto della sua cotta per Percy, aveva combinato una specie di incontro ravvicinato. L'avrebbe dovuta ringraziare dopo nella loro stanza. Il capitolo stava risultando davvero difficile da capire: con Percy così vicino a lei! Mentre lui leggeva, poteva sentire il suo fiato, profumato di menta, sul collo e sul viso: le faceva girare la testa! Il prefetto continuò a leggere per più di un'ora, contento che finalmente potesse stare un po' di tempo con Penelope e che lei gli dedicasse tutte le sue attenzioni. Aveva persino appoggiato la testa sulla sua spalla! Adorava spiegarle le cose scolastiche! Si chiese se dovesse leggere anche il terzo capitolo, guardandosi attorno per la prima volta: la Sala Comune era ormai deserta, Baston stava raccogliendo le sue cose per salire ai dormitori maschili. Lo scozzese si accorse di essere guardato e gli disse "A volte sei talmente noioso da essere soporifero. Letteralmente, intendo." Accennò a Penelope: Percy guardò l'amica e notò che si era addormentata "Per la barba di Merlino, non me n'ero accorto!"

"Dorme da un pezzo."

"Perché questi commenti acidi?"

"Sono stanco. A domani." Senza aggiungere altro, Oliver salì su per le scale che portavano ai dormitori.


	5. Posta in arrivo

5.

POSTA IN ARRIVO!

Quando il giorno dopo Penelope si svegliò, le venne un colpo: era appena l'alba ed era sdraiata su un divano della Sala Comune. Qualcuno le aveva messo una coperta addosso ed un cuscino sotto la testa. Bombarda, il suo gattone nero, era acciambellato sui suoi piedi come al solito. Si mise seduta, cercando di non svegliarlo, e in un lampo si ricordò della sera prima "_Per tutte le sirene, mi sono addormentata sulla spalla di Percy! Che stupida, avrà pensato che mi stessi annoiando! Devo scusarmi con lui appena lo vedo!_" Corse ai dormitori per darsi una lavata e cambiarsi.

Scese a colazione insieme a Katie Bell "Mi dispiace che non siamo riuscite a parlarci per bene prima, Kat!"

"Anche a me, ma non preoccuparti, ho visto quanto sei stata impegnata! Angelina mi ha detto che ti piace Percy, è vero?"

"Possibile che quella là non riesca mai a tenere la bocca chiusa?"

Katie ridacchiò "Sai com'è fatta: le dici di tenere un segreto e resiste al massimo mezzora. Comunque l'ha detto solo a me, Alicia, Fred, George e Lee."

"SOLO? Mezza Torre lo sa! I ragazzi mi rideranno in faccia per mesi!"

"Fred e Lee stavano già pensando a mille prese in giro da farti a colazione, ma George li ha zittiti." Varcarono la soglia della Sala Grande, ormai piena. Quando arrivarono al fondo del loro tavolo, Alicia sorrise per la prima volta a Penelope e la salutò. La strega dai capelli rossi ricambiò, poi, senza farsi vedere dalla bionda, si girò verso Katie sussurrando "Ma che diavolo...?"

"Te l'ho detto, Angelina le ha detto di Percy."

"Oh..." Prese posto tra Harry e Fred. Il fratello le sorrise, felice di vederla, il gemello le tirò una gomitata nel fianco e le indicò Percy dalla parte opposta del tavolo. Ignorando il secondo, chiese "Tutto bene, Harry? Che lezioni hai oggi?"

"Due ore di Pozioni coi Serpeverde."

"Buona fortuna allora!" Commentò sarcastica "Non per spaventarti, ma qualsiasi cosa dica Piton, ignoralo, e cerca di non rispondergli, altrimenti toglierà punti a Grifondoro, non perde un'occasione per farlo. I Grifondoro gli piacciono meno di tutti. Io invece coi Serpeverde ho Storia della Magia, la prima ora. Credo proprio che mi farò una bella dormita in ultima fila!" Fece l'occhiolino a Harry. Non aveva nemmeno finito di dire quella frase, che Percy si era avvicinato a loro "Dormire durante la lezione di Storia? Sei impazzita? È una delle classi più interessanti!" Penelope scambiò uno sguardo a dir poco perplesso con George "L'ho detto solo per scherzare...A proposito di dormire: mi dispiace per ieri sera, ma ero stravolta! Pensavo che magari potremmo riprendere stasera il ripasso del secondo capitolo, se puoi."

Percy fece un saltello, entusiasmato "Ma certo che posso!"

Fred aggiunse "Cercatevi una classe deserta, però, stavolta!"

George gli tirò un calcio sotto il tavolo e cercò di giustificare il commento del gemello "Perché ieri era un po' noioso sentirti leggere, mica per altro."

A quanto pareva anche Baston aveva ascoltato la conversazione "Veramente io ho prenotato il campo di Quidditch stasera alle nove, speravo venissi, Penny."

Percy si voltò verso di lui, scocciato "Certo, perché uno stupido gioco è più importante dello studio, vero?"

"Non è questione di importanza, _signor_ prefetto! Il Quidditch è divertente, fa bene alla salute e, dopo una giornata fermi sui libri, è un'ottima possibilità di svago. Poi, nel caso non l'avessi notato, sono un po' di anni che non vinciamo la Coppa delle Case, e col Torneo di Quidditch possiamo conquistare punti molto più velocemente e facilmente che a lezione!" La gente attorno iniziava ad incuriosirsi alle urla dei due ragazzi, Penelope avrebbe voluto nascondersi sotto il tavolo "Sentite, avete ragione entrambi, che ne dite se..."

Ma fu interrotta da Percy "Penny ha detto che stasera vuole studiare con me, quindi fatti da parte, Baston!"

"Penny, lo sai che è importante allenarci, fallo ragionare, studiate domani! Giorno più, giorno meno..."

La strega scattò in piedi, rossa in faccia quasi quanto i suoi capelli "Statemi a sentire, tutti e due! Percy, studierò con te alle sei, se ti va bene, poi alle nove andrò all'allenamento, così siete soddisfatti entrambi." I due ragazzi si squadrarono ancora arrabbiati, ma non discussero oltre. Per fortuna, a distrarli, arrivò la posta. Una miriade di gufi entrò dagli alti finestroni ed invase la Sala Grande in un turbinio di ali. Harry aveva ricevuto una lettera per la prima volta; Penelope si vide scaricare davanti niente meno che quattro buste. Impaziente, ne afferrò una e riconobbe subito la scrittura da gallina di Charlie Weasley; passò alla seconda, da Molly e Ginny Weasley; alla terza, una busta argentata con l'inconfondibile scrittura ordinata di Andromeda; chi altro poteva averle scritto? Prese l'ultima busta, color verde chiaro, e lesse il retro "_Narcissa Malfoy, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, Inghilterra_" con sotto lo stemma di famiglia verde e nero dei Malfoy. Non vedeva Narcissa da anni, da prima di finire in ospedale; la donna le aveva scritto solo per farle gli auguri per le festività, per questo fu stupita di trovare ora una sua lettera. Fred la distolse dai suoi pensieri "Hey ti ha scritto Charlie! Perché non ha spedito una lettera a noi? Siamo suoi fratelli!"

"Forse perché siete due fratelli rompiscatole e lo prendete sempre in giro."

George scrollò le spalle con aria innocente "Ma quelle sono le nostre dimostrazioni d'affetto..." I professori si alzarono con calma dal tavolo e uscirono dalla Sala Grande. Un altro giorno di lezioni stava per iniziare!

Appena arrivata al quarto piano, insieme ai compagni Grifondoro, Penelope corse in ultima fila e si sedette tra George e il muro. Alcuni Serpeverde erano già arrivati; Adrian Pucey, cacciatore della squadra di Quidditch di Serpeverde, si girò dal banco davanti verso Penelope "Hey bella professorina, perché non ti siedi qui vicino a me così parliamo della _nostra_ Storia della Magia?" La ragazza rimase a bocca aperta, non sapendo decidere se essere scandalizzata, schifata o semplicemente stupita. George tirò il suo libro in testa al Serpeverde "Taci, Pucey! Prova a girarti un'altra volta e..."

"E cosa? Non mi fai paura, lenticchia."

"Smettetela! Sto bene qui dove sono e non ho nessuna intenzione di spostarmi." Per fortuna entrò in aula il professor Rüf e, senza nemmeno salutare, iniziò a spiegare. Come se non fosse successo nulla, Penelope tirò fuori le quattro lettere, ignorando gli sguardi allibiti di George, che avrebbe voluto che l'amica fosse stata meno cortese col Serpeverde. Aprì subito la lettera da casa:

_ Cara Penelope,_

_ com'è stato l'arrivo ad Hogwarts? Hai incontrato Harry? Ninfadora vuole che le scrivi il prima possibile di lui, per sapere come vi siete trovati, e anch'io devo ammettere di essere piuttosto curiosa, hai aspettato questo momento per così tanti anni!_

_Stamattina è passato Remus, per sapere se la tua partenza era andata bene._

_Ted ti manda un abbraccio, è qui dietro che controlla cosa ti scrivo per essere sicuro che ti parli di lui._

_Scrivi presto, bambina mia, manchi già molto a tutti. Studia e fai la brava, anche se in realtà non ci sarebbe bisogno di dirtelo._

_Con affetto,_

_ Andromeda_

Passò la lettera a George, che da prima tentava di leggerla, ed aprì la busta di sua mamma e sua sorella:

_Penny cara,_

_ com'è stato il rientro a scuola? Harry come sta? Pensi che per Natale gli farebbe piacere se gli facessi una maglia di lana come ai miei figli? Percy se la cava bene, vero, come prefetto? Non riesco ancora a crederci che lui sia stato bravo come Charlie e Billie! Invece quelle due pesti di gemelli cos'hanno già combinato? E anche per Ron sono così contenta, anche lui in Grifondoro! Così sta insieme a Harry, no? Ora lascio scrivere un po' Ginny, che è da quando siete partiti che lo vuol fare. Arthur ti saluta. Scrivi presto e tieni d'occhio Fred e George! Un bacio, Molly_

_Ciao Penny! Allora è simpatico Harry? Non vedo l'ora di conoscerlo! E non vedo l'ora di venire ad Hogwarts, così potremo finalmente stare tutti insieme a divertirci! Tienimi informata su tutto quello che succede e spero che quest'anno vinca Grifondoro! A presto,_

_ Ginny_

Passò anche quella lettera a George e prese quella di Charlie. Inspirò a fondo poi la aprì:

_ Cara Penny,_

_ come stai? Sono arrivato ieri in Romania, qui è tutto bellissimo! La mia casa è sul limitare di una foresta e a poche miglia da qui c'è il campo dove lavoro. Vedessi quanti bei draghi ci sono! Domani mi porterò la macchina fotografica, così poi ti spedisco qualche foto. _

_Pensavo di tornare per Natale, mi mancate tutti. Non avrei mai detto che mi sarebbero mancate le feste in famiglia, ma è così. Ti ricordi quando, finita la cena, trovavamo sempre un modo per defilarci e farci due risate io e te da soli? Quelli sono alcuni dei momenti che mi mancano di più. Per non parlare della partenza, credevo di morire quando il treno è partito. Non sono mai stato così male. Vederti in lacrime quella notte mi ha sciolto il cuore, non ci ho capito più nulla e quando mi sono accorto di quello che stavo facendo era ormai troppo tardi. Ti prego di scusarmi, non ho mai voluto fare niente contro la tua volontà, mi dispiace davvero tanto, sono stato un troll!_

Arrivata a questo punto Penelope non riuscì a continuare. Le tornò in mente quel giorno, una settimana prima di partire per Hogwarts, quando ad andarsene era stato Charlie. A parte George, lui era sempre stato il suo Weasley preferito, nessuno l'aveva mai capita come lui, senza bisogno di dire o spiegare niente. Erano sempre stati inseparabili, infatti George spesso era geloso, perché voleva essere lui l'unico suo vero amico. Ma che ci poteva fare lei se Charlie la capiva così bene? George riusciva sempre a farla ridere e stare bene, ma era il fratello maggiore quello che le offriva una spalla su cui piangere, quello che la aiutava sempre a capire cos'era meglio fare in una certa situazione, quello a cui poteva confidare tutto senza paura di essere presa in giro o derisa, quello con cui si poteva parlare seriamente. La notte prima della partenza, non era riuscita a chiudere occhio...

...Non riusciva ad accettare l'idea che l'amico partisse. Scese in cucina, a bere un bicchiere di latte, e poi andò in cortile. Fu sorpresa di trovare Charlie sdraiato sul prato a guardare le stelle. Non appena udì qualcuno avvicinarsi, il ragazzo si alzò e quando la riconobbe nel buio fu stupito di trovarla lì "Problemi a dormire anche tu?"

"Sì." Regnò per un attimo il canto delle cicale, poi lei trovò il coraggio di chiedere "Devi proprio partire?"

Charlie sospirò, proprio come se avesse temuto quella domanda "Ne abbiamo già parlato, piccola. Non posso restare qui. I miei genitori fanno fatica a mantenere i miei fratelli, io che ho la possibilità di lavorare e essere ben pagato là, è meglio se vado." La ragazza annuì nel buio. Se avesse parlato, Charlie si sarebbe accorto che stava piangendo. Lui le prese una mano e si accorse che era bagnata "Penny, ma cosa..? Che mi azzannasse un drago, stai piangendo!" La stritolò in un abbraccio prima che lei potesse muoversi e le accarezzò i capelli finché non si fu sfogata e calmata. Quando sentì che aveva smesso di singhiozzare, le prese delicatamente il viso tra le mani e la guardò negli occhi. I suoi dolci occhioni verdi erano lucidi e un po' gonfi per il pianto, ma ciò li rendeva in qualche modo ancora più belli del solito, ora che non erano nascosti dietro gli occhiali, erano ben visibili e quasi luminosi al chiarore delle stelle. Le accarezzò il viso coi pollici e, perso nel suo sguardo, senza battere ciglio, la baciò leggiadro sulle labbra. Lei sgranò gli occhi e gli portò le mani al collo, infilandogli le dita nel colletto della maglia, come per sorreggersi mentre lo guardava. Quel bacio era stato troppo leggero, in quel turbinio di emozioni Charlie non riuscì a pensare ad altro se non a baciarla di nuovo. La tirò piano verso di sè e la baciò ancora: stavolta le sue labbra si soffermarono sulle altre più a lungo, finché Penelope non si ritrasse. Restarono a guardarsi per un po', col cuore che batteva forte, poi Charlie la ritirò a sè, con più forza stavolta, e la baciò con passione. Penelope rimase immobile, troppo sorpresa per reagire; quando si riscosse, si staccò dall'amico. Si guardarono un attimo, col fiatone per quel bacio da togliere il respiro, poi Charlie sgranò gli occhi "Penny, mi dispiace, non so cosa mi sia preso..."

Lei gli appoggiò l'indice sulle labbra e con la voce spezzata disse "Charlie, è stato il mio primo bacio questo..." Abbassò gli occhi per la vergogna.

Il ragazzo la guardò stupito "Oh cielo, non lo sapevo, io...io sono mortificato... maledizione ho rovinato tutto!"

"Perché dici così? Non ho detto che non mi sia piaciuto...è solo che tu domani parti e sei mio amico e..." Scattò in piedi e corse via.

George urlò sottovoce "Per la barba di Merlino, ti ha _baciata_?" A Penelope ci volle un attimo per ricordarsi che era a Storia di Magia. Rüf si era accorto che il ragazzo aveva detto qualcosa "Signor Weasley, è tutto a posto là in fondo?"

"Sì, certo, sono solo rimasto stupito di una tale reazione dei goblins, nel 1568..." Il professore si accontentò di quella risposta e riprese a spiegare. Penelope si voltò arrabbiata verso George "Vuoi farti sentire da mezza classe?"

"Allora è vero che ti ha..."

"Shh! Ti ho detto di stare zitto!"

"Ma non eravate solo amici?"

"Lo siamo ancora!"

"E allora quel bacio?"

"È stato un incidente..."

"Ma non ti piaceva Percy?"

"Mi piace ancora e anche tanto! Puoi smettere ora di fare domande? Mi stai infastidendo!"

"Scusa...è solo che non capisco!"

"Nemmeno io ho capito perché l'ho fatto, ok? Cioè, è stato lui che ha baciato me, io ho contraccambiato, è vero, ma è stato lui a iniziare."

"Quindi ti è piaciuto..."

"Sì, ma resterà sempre un amico per me."

"Quindi non lo vuoi baciare di nuovo."

"No. Hai finito ora di fare il terzo grado?" L'amico annuì, così lei continuò a leggere la lettera:

_Spero solo che quanto successo non abbia rovinato la nostra amicizia, che in qualche modo forse potrebbe uscirne rafforzata. Ti voglio un mondo di bene, Penny, non troverò mai un'amica speciale come te, non voglio perderti._

_ Sempre tuo, Charlie_

Penelope sorrise. Era certa anche lei che la loro amicizia ne sarebbe uscita più forte di prima. Controvoglia aprì l'ultima busta, quella di Narcissa Malfoy:

_ Cara Penelope,_

_ immagino che questa lettera fosse inaspettata. Ho sentito il bisogno di scriverla, perché, se Draco ne avesse bisogno, volevo sapere se saresti disponibile ad aiutarlo con la scuola. È un ragazzo sveglio, ma potrebbero esserci materie per cui non è portato. Ovviamente verresti pagata per dargli ripetizioni, decideremo la somma se ve ne sarà la necessità, ma sai bene che noi Malfoy non abbiamo problemi economici._

_Ti auguro un sereno anno scolastico. Distinti saluti,_

_ Narcissa Black Malfoy_

"_Ci mancava solo questa! Spero che il bamboccio sia il primo della classe, non mi importa niente dei loro soldi, meno ho a che fare con loro, meglio è!_"

A pranzo, Penelope trovò Harry con l'umore sotto le scarpe "Cos'è successo?"

"Tu hai detto che a Piton non piace nessuno, ma me proprio mi odia!"

La ragazza quasi si strozzò con un pezzo di arrosto "Perché dovrebbe?" Quella domanda suonò altamente ironica, così cercò di raddrizzare il tiro "Quello che intendo è che ce l'ha a morte con tutti i Grifondoro, e tra di noi se la prende sempre con qualcuno in particolare, come per metterci gli uni contro gli altri."

"Ha tolto punti a Grifondoro per colpa mia!"

"Li avrebbe tolti comunque, non starci male, non prenderla sul personale, cerca di non farci caso e tieni duro. Se riesci ad andare bene nella sua materia non potrà più dirti niente. E in ciò ti posso aiutare io!" Il sorriso a trentadue denti della sorella lo mise subito di buon umore.


End file.
